


The Road So Far (Slow Updates)

by jennifersmockingjay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara is a little shit, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Gabriel, British Men of Letters, CURSE YOU ANDREW DABB, Castiel in Panties, Chuck and Amara, Chuck is God, Crossdressing Castiel, Crossdressing Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Ships It, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gaberiel in dresses, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Happy Ending?, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Lucifer, Jack Needs a Hug, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is a Bit Not Good, Kelly Kline is dead, Lucifer's Son - Freeform, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mary is not nice about it, Mpreg, Oh, Poor Lucy, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Gabriel, Sam rethinks his life choices, Sex, Sorry Jack, Sorry guys, Supportive John, Supportive Mary, Tags Are Hard, Top Dean, Top Sam, Wait for it, Weirdness, YA, Yas, and I'm big brother DEAN, and there is, boom - Freeform, bring home a bran new life, chuck is a good dad, damn it supernatural, do you guys even read these?, gabriel in panties, he accepts gays, his name is SAMMY, jonh and mary husband and wife, maybe? - Freeform, s12, sam and dean our dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay
Summary: Amara returned John and Mary to the Winchesters, together they help hunt monsters and demons, it isn't until something happens John want's answers.Gabriel is back. (But prefers to dress like a girl) Sam finds it hot...Castiel and Dean are together...Lucifer banged someone now they have a kid.Chuck and Amara pop in from time to time.The whole Winchester family can't get any more messed up, Right?





	1. Keep Calm and Carry On

**Click here for the cover-**

[https://plus.google.com/u/0/photos/photo/117178717526902381844/6471989693318507682?icm=false&iso=true&sqid=106039324844364316978&ssid=6bad35fc-2319-490c-821d-e1ac0f208f3b](https://plus.google.com/u/0/photos/photo/117178717526902381844/6471989693318507682?icm=false&iso=true&sqid=106039324844364316978&ssid=6bad35fc-2319-490c-821d-e1ac0f208f3b)

 

 

 

“Mom? Dad?” Dean asked. Mary stood still in her nightgown her hand locked around John’s.

“Is it really you guys?” Dean asked as he walked forward. Mary let go of John’s hand and punched Dean in the face, then she kicked him in the crotch and he fell down on the ground.

“My Dean is four.” She said, she turned to John. “Quick I need silver he could be a shapeshifter.” She said.

“That is Dean..” John said. Mary looked at Dean.

“I was four when you died.” Dean muttered.

Mary stepped off of Dean and backed away from him, she bumped into John, turning around she faced her husband.

_Burning, she was burning._

“I died in a fire.” She said coldly. Dean got up from the ground. John hugged her. Mary hugged him back. She pulled away and looked at Dean.

“How long have I been..dead?” She asked.

“Thirty-three-years.” Dean managed to hold back tears.

Mary paused.

“Sam?” She gasped.

“He’s in the bunker.” Dean said.

“Bunker?” John questioned.

“Yeah, we got the keys to it.” Dean said. He turned to his parents. “Let’s go home.”

**~0~**

Mary got changed into clothes from the store. Dean called Sam, but he didn’t answer. He tried calling, Cas but he didn’t answer. John liked that Dean was driving the impala. Mary sat in the backseat she kept looking at Dean.

“I missed a lot of birthdays.” She said. Dean laughed.

“Yeah you did.” Mary turned to John.

The impala rolled up to the bunker. Dean parked the car in the impala in the parking garage. He got out of the car and his parents followed him into the bunker.

“Dean!” It was Sam, he was limping. He reached out and hugged his brother. Then he saw his parents.

“Mom? Dad?” Sam asked. Mary took a step back.

_“Dean meet your little brother, Sam” She held the newborn baby out to Dean who crocked his head at it. John nudged Dean forward. He looked at the baby and slowly poked the baby in the cheek._

_“It’s squishy. I like it.”_

“Sam,” Mary whispered. She smiled at her son.

“You have grown so much.” She said.

“How are you, _all_ alive?” Sam asked.

“Amara and God decided to make up, and she brought mom and dad.” He said. Sam swallowed and  hugged all of them. Then Dean saw the blood from Sam’s arm.

“Sam?” He asked as he pulled away. “What happened?” Sam looked up to him.

“The british men of letters,” Sam said as he patted dry the cut. The family all sat down at the table.

“British Men Of Letter’s? The one based in London?” John asked.

“I’ve heard of them, they wanted me to come with them...before I met you.” She looked at John.

“They came here?” Dean asked. “Where’s Cas?”

“Who’s Cas?” Mary and John asked at the same time.

“He’s an angel-” Dean began. “Also he’s my-boyfriend..”

“Oh,” Mary said, she looked at John.

“Your _gay_?” John asked angrily.

“John!” Mary snapped.

“I’m bisexual. I like girls _and_ guys.” Dean said.

John looked down and fiddled with his wedding ring. “If your happy. Then I’m happy.”

“Dean..” Sam whispered.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked again.

“Dean..they got Cas.”

**~0~**

Castiel’s wrists where burning. The symbols were burning in his skin. His head felt heavy and he tries to force his head up to look at the person that was sitting across from him.

“Hello Castiel,” She said in a british accent.

“Who are you?” He asked. The lady crossed her legs and smiled. She smiled as she opened up a little notebook and looked down at it and plucked a pen from the center and started to write.

“I am Toni Bevell, I work in the British Men of Letter’s based in London. I’m here to ask you a few questions.” She said without looking up to him.

“Why am I here?” He asked.

“Well the Winchester’s weren't going coming with a whole powerpoint on why they hunt monsters, but in London-we do things a bit differently.” She said as she turned her head upwards and watched him. “I know if we have you, your little friends will come looking for there little pet angel.” She smiled again. “Now, this is the fun part.” She shut her little book and stood up and walked to a small table.

“I can smite you.” Castiel said angrily.

“Mmm. That’s where you're wrong angel.” She said as she pulled out a metal blade. He knew what it was-an Angel blade. “It’s an archangel's blade.” she said. “From the messenger himself.”

_Messenger? Then that means-_

_Gabriel._

Toni smiled. “Yes that archangel Gabriel, broken just as much as you. Found him on the side of the road-his Grace burning up a hotspot for us.” She said. Just as if on cue, the door swung open. For a moment he thought it was Sam and Dean-but he remembered--Dean was dead…

It wasn’t Sam, but it was his brother Gabriel who was tossed down the stairs like a rag doll by a man who slammed the door behind him. Gabriel was at the bottom steps, his legs twisted in a way a human would have been screaming. He was dressed in a white nightgown, blood seeping through from his shoulders.

Toni could not see it, but Castiel could. His brother’s beautiful golden wings were broken. Then scab over where they sprouted from his vessels shoulder blades.

“Think a family reunion might change your minds.” Toni said as she stood up and walked to the stairs. She paused and turned to Castiel.

“Don’t count on your big brother trying to get you out, took half of his Grace-will take your’s as well if you don’t answer our little questions.” She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She shut it behind her, and locked it.

“Gabriel?”  Castiel whispered.

“Guess they got you too, huh?” He did a dry laugh. He forced himself to sit himself up and looked up to him.

“I thought you were dead…” Castiel whispered.

“Same thought here. But dad brought me back.” Gabriel said slowly. He tilted his head slightly and pulled his legs straight. They were silent for a few minutes. Until Castiel spoke.

“I missed you.” He said. Gabriel smiled lightly at his brother.

“I did too,”

**~0~**

Dean Winchester cupped his hands in his face.

It's been over six hours since Castiel went missing.

It's been six hours since both of his parents were brought back to life by God's sister.

Dean slammed the table and stood up, his beer spilled.

“We need to find Cas.” He said.

John looked up to his son.

“We don't know if he's _alive._ ” John said.

“He's an angel, he doesn’t die, and he always come back, always.” Dean looked at his father.

Mary spoke; “ If he means that much to you Dean, then we need to go and rescue him.”

“Mary, he's an angel he can fly right?” John asked.

“He could be hurt for all we know.” Sam said.

“Traffic camera's!” Dean blurted out as he got up from the table and went into the other room.

“Traffic camera's?” Mary questions looking at her husband and youngest son.

Dean brought back a laptop, he almost tripped on the steps leading to floor.

“Is that a….computer?” Mary asked as Dean set it in between Mary and Sam. He typed for a few minutes until the cameras pulled up the street view.

“Did you just hack into them?” John asked. Dean nodded. He played back the video from a few hours ago. In the few minutes it showed an empty street, the street that lead to the bunker. A black car drove by as Dean paused it and clicked on the license plate.

“7SZK45,” Dean said as he typed in the number in the search engine.

It pulled up two places, that the camera caught the car driving past.

“Last place, was somewhere down the highway leading to Oklahoma.” Dean said.

“There's millions of dirt roads down leading down to Oklahoma - how are we going to know what road to take?” Sam asked.

“Whatever road leads to Cas.”

**~0~**

Castiel laid on the the floor his lips dried with blood.

“Leave him alone!” Gabriel shouted. Toni smiled as she tilted his head back so he looked in her eyes.

“Like I'll do that.” She snarled.

The angel blade went slowly along Castiel’s cheek. He closed his eye's, it stung.

“Tell me!” Rebecca snarled at him.

“I don't know…” Castiel groaned. Rebecca clutched the brass knuckles and punched him in the face.

Gabriel could do nothing as he watched the lady beat him.

“You do know, tell me the other hunters names and addresses!” She punched him again. She punched him until his nose was bleeding. Toni Bevell shoved the chair that Gabriel was sitting in, he tumbled out on the floor.

“There losing half of there grace, there practically human.” She spat at Rebecca. They both looked at eachother and then left them on the floor.

“I'm sorry.” Castiel said lightly

“Why?”

“I got us into this..” Castiel looked over to his brother.

“Keep fighting..” Gabriel said.

“I will, we will.”


	2. Mama Mia

 

 

“Gabriel..” Sam whispered. His body pressed up against his own. His lips on the back of his neck. 

“I love you.” Sam said as he brought him closer.

“You do?” He asked not turning to face him. 

“I do, but I need one thing from you my love..” He bit his neck and Gabriel felt Sam’s tongue lick the bitten spot. 

“What?” He asked as he rolled over and faced him.

“I want the hunter’s names..” He smiled.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Castiel whispered. Dean was on top of him. But why was he here? He was dead. 

“Never with a man.” Castiel said. “How are you here?”

“I’m only here for you.” Dean kissed his lips and pulled away and ran his hands on Castiel’s bare chest.

“Why are you doing this?” Castiel asked.

“Don’t you want it?” He asked.

“I don’t know..” He said swallowing and he shut his eyes.

“I want you, don’t you want me?” He asked.

“I like you Dean..” Castiel whispered. “You kissed me all those months ago, I didn’t know you wanted to have sex.” He said.

“Then have sex with me, angel.” Dean kissed his neck, and looked up to Castiel.

“I’m scared.” Castiel whispered.

“I’m here. All you have to do is tell me those hunter’s names.” He brushed his hair out of his face. 

**~0~**

Gabriel opened his eyes, everything was slightly blurry. He was laying on the floor. He saw the outline of Castiel tucked into a corner of the basement.

“He’s fine.” Toni said. His eyes went up and he found her.

“Why are you doing this?” He whispered. She bent down and faced him.

“I talked to your little Sam, on the phone-Dean was pissed-but I didn’t tell him about you. Unlike he would like someone like  _ you. _ ” She smiled. “They’re coming here right now..but I sent out Rebecca to go and slow them down..like kill them.” She smiled wickedly.

“You and your brother, we’ll take you back to London. Make you our spies. Make you kill the right british way.” She said.

“British bitch.” He said. She turned to him, her hand went out and she slapped him. He coiled back as she stood up, dusting off fake dust and turned and turned and walked up those stairs and slammed the door behind her, locking it as well.

 

~0~

The Impala drove along the road, ripping up a swirl of leaves and resting them in another part of the road.

“So God and Amara made up, and that was that.” Dean said as he flew past a stop sign. 

“Saving people, hunting things” John began.

“The family business.” Mary said, as she rested her hand on John’s leg. He turned and smiled at his wife. 

Dean felt that his family was complete- _ almost _ -they needed Cas. 

Then the car hit the tail end of the impala, causing it to go into a spin. Dean tried to grabbed the wheel trying to get it not to flip. It didn’t, but he hit the breaks that made baby screech. Once he stopped he saw that Mary was passed out. John looking wildly around and Sam already getting out of the car.

“Stay here, with mom.” Dean told his father.

“Like I’m gonna do that.” John snapped as he went to open the side door, he passed out. Dean got out of the car. Looking over where his baby got hit.

“Oh come on, I just fixed her.” Dean said as he walked over to the car. Sam already had his gun out. The car door opened and a young woman came out, she had blood streaming down her forehead. 

“You Winchesters, always making a mess.” She said

Sam cleared his throat. “That’s what a lot of people say..” He said.

“Where is the angel?” Dean asked.

“Him? Oh him? Well he’s hanging in there-but the other one-oh I don’t know about the other..” She said.

“Other?” Sam asked.

She didn’t answer but pulled out a gun. But Dean was quicker. He rushed up, and grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to the ground. She lost her balance and fell. He grabbed her shirt in a bunch and pulled her up as he held a gun to her head. 

“Tell me where Castiel is..” He  pulled the lever, cocking the gun so the bullet would be settled in the barrel and it would go off if he pulled the trigger.

“Why? You have that  _ bond _ with him?” She asked. Dean shoved the gun harder to her head. She kicked him hard. Her legs hit him in the thighs and he grunted as he felt himself let go of her shoulders. He was slammed down on the ground. He could hear Sam yell his name. She reached out and grabbed the gun. Sam’s gun went off and Dean heard her scream. 

The lady went over to Sam. “Gonna kill you!” he yelled. Dean rolled over and got on his hands and knees. He tried to find his gun, but the gun was gone. The lady pointed the gun at Sam. “No!” Dean yelled as he let out a scream that seemed childish. 

The gun went off.

But the lady fell backwards and landed on the ground, her brains starting to show.  Dean sat up and went over to Sam who he helped up. 

“Who?” Sam asked as he looked over and his eyes widened. 

Mary was standing there, in an oversized plaid shirt, and her blond hair waving around in the wind. She had a gun out, and John was trying to get out of the car. She was breathing heavily as she lowered the gun.

“You leave my boys alone..” She said as looked back to John.

 

They got the lady back in her car, and John, Sam and Dean pushed the car back into a wooden area. Then slightly covered it with some bushes. Dean found himself crouched down in front of Mary.

“Are you okay?” He asked his mother. She was sitting in the back of the Impala, her hands in her lap, she looked tired. Mary just nodded as she looked at her son.

“I’m okay...let’s go and find your friend…” She said lightly. Dean grabbed her hand.  He smiled as he felt like a little kid. When she would make pie, and he would watch Mary rub her oversized belly. He would place his head on her belly and feel to the little kicks the baby would give. The times John would be mad at her-or the other way around. Dean would go and hug her. Telling her that everything is okay. The times they played dress up, the halloween dance parties. Then seeing his entire life going up in flames. Dean took this moment and wanted to live in it forever.

**~0~**

 

Castiel opened his eyes. He slept for four hours, but still was tired. He was cuffed his hands hanging as he tried to steady himself. “Cassie..” Castiel looked over and saw Gabriel that was next to him. He looked up to his brother’s wrists and saw the raw flesh from rubbing. 

“I’m hungry...why am I hungry?” Castiel asked frantically. 

“Your losing your grace,” Gabriel said in a low voice. “How much do you have left?” 

“I don’t know, I have all these different things running around in my head…” Castiel said as he looked at Gabriel. They both were silent for a long time.

 

Toni slammed open the door. She had two dog bowls. She had uncuffed them both and shoved the bowls in front of them.

“Eat up..” She said. Then she turned and left, slamming the door behind her. Gabriel looked at the food. It was spam with ramen noodles-not even cooked. 

“This is embarrassing..where not dogs..” Gabriel looked over to Castiel who was looking at it with an ugly expression. 

“If you don’t eat, you’ll stave..” Gabriel said in a firm tone. Castiel looked at the bowl and then shook his head. 

“I’m not eating that...no way..” Castiel said. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. 

“Then I’ll eat…” He said as he leaned down in the bowl. His hands on both sides of the bowl and ate the slimy meat and the hard noodles. He swallowed it, and looked at his brother. 

Castiel watched his brother for a moment and then slowly bent down to his own bowl and he took a bite. Then he felt the ravenous rage of hunger over take his brain, he shoved his face in the bowl. He felt Gabriel grab his shoulders. He pulled him away and looked at him with a scowl.

“If you eat too much you might throw up.” Gabriel said quietly. Castiel slowly nodded. He still was hungry, but he took his brother’s advice and he ate slowly. This time with his hands.

 

Gabriel felt someone touching him. At first he thought it was Castiel. Then he saw that his little brother was in the corner of the cellar. He turned his head, and saw Sam. Gabriel started to move away. But Sam was stronger. 

“Your not real..” He whispered as Sam yanked him closer to him.

“Oh I’m real..” He stroked his cheek. Gabriel tried to push him away. Sam smiled as he gripped his wrists. 

“Let me go Sam, please..” He whispered. Sam leaned in close his lips barely brushing up on his.

“Tell me the hunter’s name and I’ll let you go.” Sam said. Gabriel shook his head.

“I don’t know, I don’t  _ know _ !” He cried. Sam smiled.

“What a shame..” Sam gripped his wrist so hard and snapped it the other way. 

 

**~0~**

The Impala rolled up on the gravel road. There was the farm house that they had Cas in. God only knows what they might be doing to him. Dean got out of the car and so did Sam. He looked at him and nodded.

The boys opened the trunk. John peered in. 

“It’s messy.” He said. Mary let out a laugh. John turned to her. “What?” 

She blushed and looked at the backseat of the Impala, then back to John. Dean looked at Sam. Dean scrunched up his face.

_ Eww. My parents had sex in the back of the car...well I mean so did I so… _

Dean loaded one of the guns and gave one to Sam. John grabbed a gun too.

“Where coming too.” He said as he handed Mary a gun as well. 

“What if there is more than we can handle.” Dean said. “I don’t--we don’t want to lose you-again.” He said. Mary shook her head slowly. 

“Oh Dean, I can take care of myself. Now let’s go save your little friend.” She smiled at her son.

 

Sam and John went to the back, Mary and Dean went to the front. Mary kicked the door in and they went threw the front door. Guns drawn, but no one was shooting. Dean saw a number of bottles and needles, and angel grace in two jars. Sam went to the counter where a pile of clothes where. John looked around as Sam picked up one of the jackets. It was a dark green, and it smelled of honey and peppermint. Sam felt the back was sticky and wet. He turned it over and saw a fair amount of blood. He set down the jacket and heard another door open. A stumble of feet and a young lady coughed as she came up the stairs. 

“Winchester’s.” She snarled as she looked for her gun. 

“Drop it Toni.” Said a man. Everyone looked to the door. A young man, in a dark black suit looked at them all.

“Miss. Bevell. You disobey orders, capturing two angels. I told you not to do this.” He said.

“Who are you? And where’s Castiel?” Dean asked slightly lowering his gun.

“They’re in the basement.” She said.

“They’re?” Sam questioned. “You have more than Castiel?” He asked. Toni smiled. 

“Like he’ll let you touch him, after what I did to that poor broken mind of his.” She laughed and the man walked over to her. 

“My name is Mick. I work for the british men of letters and I am trying to find out easier ways to kill monsters, Toni was to get information...not hurt the angels. I am deeply sorry for what they went threw.” He said. With that, he grabbed Toni and started to leave. He paused and pulled out a card.

“Call me if there is any trouble.” He said holding out the card. “I can help the angels.” He left after that.

Dean never went down those stairs so fast. He needed to see Castiel. 

“Cas!” He yelled as he opened up the door and saw Castiel looking up to him. He parted his lips.

“Dean?” He whispered. Everyone else started to come down as well, Sam pocketed his gun and looked around the place, it was a horrible place.

Dean helped with the chains on Castiel to get him to his feet. He stumbled and fell into his arms. 

“We need Gabriel..” He said lightly.

“But he’s dead.” Sam said. Castiel looked at Sam. 

“He died? He’s not dead.” He said. Sam saw something out the corner of his eye. He turned as he saw someone in the corner. 

“Gabriel?” Sam asked as he walked a bit closer. 

“Go away.” Gabriel groaned. 

“Hey it’s me, Sam..” He crouched down and held out a hand. 

“Don’t touch me.” Gabriel whined, he shook his head.

“I’m not going to hurt you...I promise.” He said calmly as he took a few steps back. Then he remembered something. He dug threw his pockets and found a mint in his pocket. “Here, I know you like sweets.” He held out the mint and waited. Gabriel carefully took it from his hand. He was shaking so badly. He took the mint and popped it in his mouth.

Sam looked down and saw he was where a night gown, a white one with lace on the bottom. 

“Your safe, just come with us.” He said lightly.

 

They got back to the bunker in a few hours with minimal stops. Gabriel won’t eat unless it was hand fed to him and mostly by Sam. Castiel was more quiet than usual. Mary made soup and Dean tried to ask what happened to them.

“They took our grace, we’re practically human.” Castiel said eating the soup slowly. Sam held back the spoon and looked at his father who seemed very confused by all of this. Gabriel let out a low moan and Sam looked at him, he put the spoon to his mouth. Castiel didn’t look so good. 

“I think it might be to rich, if they were only fed spam and uncooked noodles.” John said and Dean looked to his father. A few seconds later, Castiel threw it up. Dean swore and cleaned up. After that, Gabriel did as well.

Gabriel and Castiel wanted to sleep together for the first few nights. Dean was on edge about it, but with a small protest from Cas, he did. Sam watched Gabriel have Castiel in his arms, whispering to him lightly and pulling him closer. Sam smiled lightly. He may have had a bad start with Gabriel. But for some reason he was glad Gabriel was here.


	3. The Foundry

 

 

_ Minnesota _

There was a high pitched baby cry. A woman with her husband looked at him. “Call the police, I’m going in to check it out.” She said. She went into the house, and a few more minutes later her husband could hear her scream.

 

_ Kansas _

“I found a case in Minnesota, woman says that she heard a baby crying, but there was no baby and she had scars on her legs, saying something was grabbing her.” Sam said.

“And?” Dean asked walking around the kitchen with some coffee.

“Two days later they were found dead, in the house..that they said the baby was.” He said. 

“So we should go.”Dean said. “A case to shake our legs.”

“What about Thelma and Louise?” Sam asked drinking his own coffee.

“We can’t leave them here Dean.” John said. “They have been threw hell.” 

“Well what we take them with us?” Dean asked. 

Mary took a sip of beer. Sam looked at Dean and he bit into his lip.

 

Castiel didn’t like shopping, but him and his brother had no other clothes. Gabriel tumbed threw the section of men’s pants.

“Dean said we have ten minutes and he’s coming in and getting us..” Castiel reminded him. Gabriel held out a hand as if to get him to shut his mouth,then  turned and walked across the aisle. 

“Gabriel, those are women’s outfits.” Castiel said. Gabriel looked at him like he was stupid. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the women's white blouse and got black slacks. He walked to the fitting room and turned around. Castiel was following him like a dog. Gabriel held out his hand so Castiel wouldn’t go right in. He looked at his little brother and then closed the door on his face. 

 

Gabriel got the blouse and slacks and some little boots 50%. Gabriel stopped at the sunglasses. He looked at his brother. He pulled off two  _ Ray Bans.  _ He placed one on Castiel’s face. Then put on his own. Castiel looked at Gabriel.

“Bitchin,” Gabriel said. Castiel smiled.

“Bitchin.” He replied.

 

**~0~**

“Twenty minutes, and you know what? I gave them a credit card with five hundred bucks on it. I’m going in.” Dean said as he went to get out of the car. 

“What the hell did they buy?” Mary asked. 

Dean saw them, both coming out of the store. Sam shook his head. They had two bags in each hand and sunglasses. 

“Is Gabriel high?” Sam asked. “Because this isn’t him.” He told Dean.

They got in the car and shut the door. 

“What took you so long?” Dean asked. “Are those ray bans?” He asked. Gabriel shrugged. 

They got a motel five minutes away from the crime scene. Mary and John got there own room and Sam and Dean had to share with Gabriel and Castiel.

 

“Gabriel...my mom doesn't need any clothes, you didn’t have to get this for her.” Sam said pulling out the boots and woman’s blouse. Gabriel reached out and grabbed it from Sam, holding it close to his chest.

“Did, you get it for  _ you _ ?” Sam asked. Gabriel looked down. He nodded. Dean stopped polishing his badge. He looked up to Gabriel. Castiel stopped going threw his bag of clothes and looked at his brother.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Dean snarled. Gabriel flinched. Sam gave Dean one of his bitch face #34, and looked at Gabriel. 

“Why Gabe?” He asked. Gabriel looked at him.

“Pretty?” He whispered. “I think it’s pretty.” with that he took the rest of the outfit with him into the bathroom and shut the door.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know, but don’t say anything to him.” Sam said shaking his finger. Dean let out a laugh. Gabriel came out, of the bathroom and everyone went quite. Gabriel looked at Dean and then his eyes went to Sam.

“We should go.” Dean said. 

Sam worked on three new ID’s. Two for his mother and father, and the third for Gabriel.

“We still can get in with these?” John asked flashing the bag to Mary. 

“What’s O’Conner? What am I Paul Walker?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s for the FBI.” Sam said as he slipped on the suite jacket.

“Oh.” He said.

They went in three groups. Gabriel, Sam and Mary saw the home first.

“Detective Collins and my two partner’s, detective Smith and O'Connor.” Sam said. Both of them flashed there badges and so did Sam.

Gabriel flinched when one of the officer’s bumped into him.

“Oh sorry miss…. _ oh _ .” He looked at his outfit and then back to Sam.

Gabriel bit into his lip, he looked at Sam and bowed his head.

Sam placed his hand on Gabriel’s back, and he flinched again as Sam started led him to the house.

“Don’t touch me.” Gabriel yanked away from Sam’s touch and walked into the home. He felt the air get cold. He turned to Sam, the other officers had started to leave so it was just the three of them.

“I’ll look over here.” Mary said as her breath turned cold. Gabriel saw Sam tense up as she started to walk away. 

“Go with her, I’ll be fine.” He said. Sam looked at Gabriel but nodded as he let him go to the other end of the house. 

It got even colder, his breath started to freeze even more than it did to Mary’s. Then he heard the faint sniffle of a baby. Gabriel froze, as he looked down another hallway to see a door opened partly at the end of the hallway. He walked to it. 

He reached the door and walked in. It was a nursery. He’s seen them before in his life. He looked to the crib. Where the whimpers where coming from. He went over to it when he heard the hallway creek. Gabriel looked up and saw Sam and Mary looking at him thru the hallway. Gabriel’s eyes widened as the door started to shut. He lunged at it but it slammed hard. Sam must have been there in two seconds because Gabriel felt him bang up against the door. 

“It’s stuck.” Gabriel said fanticaly as he tugged on the door knob, he backed away from the door as he could hear Sam trying to break the damn door down. Then he felt the ice cold hand touch his forearm. He looked down as he saw a young child, a ghost of course. A little boy yanked at his hand. 

_ “Help me” _ The ghost boy said.  _ “He won’t let me leave.”  _

“Who?” Gabriel asked.

_ “Him” _ The boy pointed and the disappeared. Gabriel looked up and saw a man running at him. He felt the ice cold hands wrap around his  neck as he was shoved to the ground. Then he disappeared. 

Sam  almost broke down the door as it swung open on it’s own.

“Are you okay Gabe?” He asked as he bent down to the smaller man who looked up to Sam with frightened eyes.

“He won’t let them leave.” He muttered as he pushed Sam away from him.

Mary looked around the room, and she thought for a moment.  _ This looks like Sam’s room when he was a baby.  _

Gabriel looked up to her and Sam offered a hand. He looked at the hand.

_ “Stop it,” Gabriel whimpered as Sam drug the angel blade across his stomach. _

_ “I need those names.”  _

Gabriel hadn’t shown Sam the scars on his back and belly. He was to afraid he might want to touch him. 

“There was a little boy, and I don’t think he’s evil Sam. I think he’s trapped here.” 

 

**~0~**

 

“What do you mean whatever killed that couple isn’t evil?” Dean asked as he took a bite of stake. 

“He seemed scared. But there was something else there too.” Gabriel said as he picked at his bread.

“All ghosts are evil.” John said.

“Not all.” Gabriel said. “Not everything is evil.” 

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked.

“Because  _ my _ aunt, you thought she was evil. Didn't you? But she was just upset. Then dad and her are having some welcome back party.” Gabriel said.

“But Amara isn't a ghost.” Mary said. 

“Have you ever killed something that wasn't evil?” Gabriel asked challenging the older mother Winchester. 

“When I was fifteen. I saw this girl. A ghost girl and she just wanted to help. But my father, he made me kill her. I couldn't ever forget that horror on her face as she was burnt…” Mary said as she still could hear the screams.

“I think something is keeping that boy, and maybe other children as well in that house. We need to find out what it is. _Who_ it is. And put an _end._ To it.”Gabriel said as he finished his food, and looked at everyone who was watching him. 

“Longest time you've spoken.” Dean said as he took a swig of beer. 

Gabriel blushed and looked down. He didn't speak again for the rest of dinner.

**~0~**

Dean didn’t like Gabriel being around. Gabriel always seemed like the one that needed help,  _ always _ . After what happened in that house. Sam had been hovering over him like a worried mother. Gabriel put his foot down and snarled at Sam.

 

Sam looked over the research on the computer trying to find out what happened in that house.

“Ah! I found it, Gabe you were right.” Sam said. He turned to the archangel smiling widely at him.

“A man named, Daniel Davis, died in that house back in the 60’s, him and his five kids. Say that he murdered them.” Sam said.

“So we salt and burn the bones,” Dean said. 

“No one could find the bodies, not even Davis.” Sam said.

“If this Davis guy is the connection to keeping those kids there...we find Davis and then we find his body.” Dean said.

“Tonight. We go out. All of us, we end that thing.” John said as he looked at his wife. 

Mary nodded. “Let's gank that, bitch.”

 

All six of them went into the house well past midnight. John and Mary salted the doors and windows. Sam and Dean were setting up a spell to show them the ghosts. 

Gabriel looked around the house and felt that strike of cold on his skin. It pushed at him. 

_ Come angel. Come to me. _

Gabriel looked down into the kitchen. Then he felt a cold breath against his neck. Gabriel heard the floor squeak, at first he thought it was Sam. Once he turned around to see him. Gabriel let out a gasp. A dark figure with glowing yellow eyes reached up and grabbed his neck. Gabriel’s world went dark.

“Gabriel?” Castiel asked as he walked into the kitchen. His older brother had his back to him. Castiel reached out to touch his shoulder, when Gabriel turned around so sharply and grabbed Castiel’s wrist. His nose was bleeding black goo. Gabriel launched him across the kitchen and into the hallway. 

“Cas, Gabriel?” Sam yelled as he came into the hallway, his gun at hand. Castiel was stumbling to get up. Gabriel walked into the hallway and saw Sam. He smiled as he pushed down Castiel again.

_ “Hello Sammy.”  _ Gabriel said as he walked to Sam slowly.

“I’ll shoot!” He said holding his gun out and clicking the tip so it was loaded.

_ “No you won’t.”  _ Gabriel got closer to him.

_ He’s right. _ Sam thought.  _ He couldn’t shoot Gabriel. Castiel would never forgive him-no he would never forgive himself. _

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shirt, and went sideways into the wall. The house was so old, the broke right threw. Sam landed on top of Gabriel, who was squirming under him. He pushed him off and rolled away from the hunter.

“Where is Gabriel?!” Sam yelled at the demon.

_ “Your little boyfriend wanted this, he was so weak, so submissive.”  _ Gabriel said said slowly, his hands ran down to his hips. 

“Sam!” John yelled as he came stumbling up the stairs with Mary. “Dean found the body he’s getting ready to-” He paused as he saw Gabriel. Then he raised his gun.

“Sam, back away.” 

Sam turned around and saw John aiming his gun at Gabriel. “Dad no!” He yelled, he started to run to his father. The gun went off. It was in slow motion as the bullet went right past Sam’s head. He turned around and let out a scream. 

The bullet went to a screeching stop. Gabriel smiled as bullet fell to the floor. 

_ “Sorry to bust your bubble John, but that demon bullet isn't gonna kill me.”  _ Gabriel said as he smiled and took a step towards Sam, but then he paused. Gabriel’s head twitches and then he shut his eyes as he let out a scream. He went backwards and started to shake. 

“Dean.” Sam said as he looked over to his father who still had his gun out. Mary was trying make him put it down. Then Gabriel stopped. Sam rushed over to him. His eyes were open he was muttering different things, that Sam couldn't make-out.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sam..” He whispered. Sam reached out carefully as he brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. This time Gabriel didn't flinch. 

“I know. I know Gabe. It's okay,” 

**~0~**

Dean burned the body. The kids that were trapped in that house are now free. 

Mary thought of everything on the way home to the bunker. 

_ Dean _

_ Sam _

_ Castiel  _

_ John _

_ Gabriel _

 

John was upset. Dean was upset. Everyone was silent as they made there way down the stairs to the bunker ground.

Mary looked at her youngest who was showing Gabriel something on the computer. Sam was smiling at him. 

_ I have missed thirty-three-years, of my son's lives. What kind of mother am I? _

_ I bargain with a demon to save my husband's life! _

_ I didn't want this for my boys! _

_ I have to go. I have to go. I.. _

_ I can't stay.  _

“I have to go.” Mary said as she looked at her husband and boys.

“What?” John asked.

“I still see my baby Sam and my little boy Dean. I can't. I just need to clear my head.” She said. 

“Mom.” Sam asked as he looked up at his mother. 

Mary shook her head.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

Mary turned away from her family. John called out her name. She didn’t answer. She left.

  
  
  



	4. American Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK-YOU SO MUCH IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND I'M SO SORRY

**American Nightmare**

 

_ Iowa _

 

Olivia walked into the church, her arms out wide as she walked down the aisle. Her feet bleeding, and her hands as well. Her back was being whipped as she would cry out. The priest who was an older man paused. Unknowing what to do. 

Oliva let out a scream as she fell to her knees. She was bleeding more. Finally she spit out the last verse of the bible from her lips and then she fell onto the floor. She was dead.

 

_ Kansas _

* * *

 

John Winchester swallowed another beer down. Sam kept looking over to his father as he was looking at the wall. Dean had come out of his place from hiding for the past twenty-four hours. Castiel had only shown himself to get food for him and Gabriel. 

“Um.” Sam pushed back his hair out of his face as he clicked onto a news link from Iowa.

“I think I found us a case.” He said.

“I’m not going.” John said drunkenly. 

“Maybe it’s for the best.” Sam growled. John looked up to his son. He was too drunk to put on his fatherly voice. He just shook his head. Sam got out of chair and walked out of the library and went into the hallway and carefully knocked on Gabriel and Castiel’s door. 

Gabriel was the one to open the door first. His eyes were red and he looked liked he was crying. “What do you want?” Gabriel asked. Sam knew he still hadn’t gotten over being possed by that thing.

“We found us a case in Iowa. You and Cas can come along, if you want too.” He said slowly.

“No.” Gabriel said. “No.” 

“So you don’t want to come?” Sam asked.

“What part of no don’t you understand?” Gabriel snapped as he looked at Sam and shook his head and went to shut the door.

“It’s not your fault. That my mom left, you know that right?” He asked. Gabriel froze he looked up to Sam very slowly.

“Why do you enjoy my company Sam?” He asked. Sam looked at him. He bit into his lip.

“I don’t know.” Sam whispered. Gabriel looked up and down at him. He bit into his lip and chewed it. 

“I’ll be out in five minutes.” He shut the door before Sam could say anything else.

 

**~0~**

Sam waited for Gabriel as he talked with Dean. 

“I need to try and find mom.” Dean said. “I need to talk to her.”

“But she said she needed-” Sam began.

“I need her Sam, we need her. He needs her.” He pointed to his dozing father. Dean was upset. 

“So what I go out alone?” Sam snapped.

“I can come.” Gabriel said as he stood in the doorway of the library. He was dressed in the same white blouse and black slacks with the women’s dress shoes. His hair was put up into a tight bun. He looked like he’d kick ass at Wall Street. Dean looked up and down at Gabriel. Who’s face lit up when he fumbled around on the sides of his pants and he pulled out a gun. 

“Look. I got it from Cas.” He said.

“Don't be waving that around Gabriel.” Castiel said angrily as he came up to his brother and took the gun.

“I never gave you a gun Cas.” Dean said. Castiel looked at him then the ground. 

“I took it from your room, my apologies.” He said. “I just wanted my brother safe…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and took the gun back. It went off. Gabriel flew from the spot like a scared cat. Castiel seemed unfazed and John was snoring heavily. 

Sam just shook his head at the archangel who was looking guilty. Dean broke the silence. 

“So, about the hunt. I think I'll be one day behind you if that's okay.” He said. He looked over to his father. “I just need to sort somethings out. But I'll promise to be there…” Dean said.

“There is a 1970 Dodge Charger I saw in the garage. I think I'm gonna take that you can have the Impala.”Sam said.

“I always get baby!” Dean said playfully. 

**~0~**

Sam and Gabriel were on the highway leading to Iowa. Gabriel was getting nervous, being this  _ alone. _ With Sam Winchester. He kept texting his brother. But Castiel would send him a emoji. Gabriel hated being human. He had to eat, he had to sleep he had to  _ go to the bathroom. _ Which he hated almost as much as sleeping and having bad dreams.

“So..” Sam said breaking the silence. Gabriel shot him an ugly glare that made Sam shut up and continue to drive. Gabriel looked out the window and in a few hours and five rest stops later, it was dark. Gabriel had fallen asleep with his Taco Bell Box in his lap. Sam smiled lightly as he looked over to Gabriel. His complexion, he looked feminine in a way that he really never had seen before. Maybe because he was wearing women's clothes. The way Gabriel would walk, those wide hips and thick thighs. Sam looked over to Gabriel once more, but was startled by those glowing golden brown eyes, staring at him.

“Careful.” Gabriel whispered. “Keep those eyes on the road.” 

Sam blushed in embarrassment and looked forward as he stepped on the gas pedal and the car drove a little bit faster, down the empty highway.

 

They reached Iowa about an hour later. They got a motel room, and the lady at the counter asking them if they wanted one bed. When Gabriel faced her, she blushed and apologized thinking he was a woman. 

Once in the motel room Sam set the bag on the bed and unzipped it. He ruffled threw his bag until he found a his pajama bottoms. Gabriel was sitting on the bed opposite to him as he stared at his cup of soda. 

“Long ride, huh?” Sam asked trying to start up a conversation. Gabriel shrugged as he looked at cup as he swirled around the soda and then took a drink. Sam went to the bathroom to change, usually he would change right in front of Dean. But this was another man, this was  _ Gabriel.  _ Also from the looks of it and what Cas would say is that Gabriel didn’t want Sam to touch him. After a few minutes he came out and stopped dead in his tracks. Not only did Gabriel get a few outfits from the store, he must have gotten clothes to sleep in. Sam thought of Jessica, his girlfriend from Stanford back in 2005. She died in the hands of the Yellow Eyes, the demon who killed his mother as well. 

Gabriel had on a silky nightgown that went down to his knees. White lace at the bottom the helm and he looked up to Sam with a shy grin. “It looked nice..” He said lightly. 

“Um, it does..” He said as he felt a light blush creep along his cheeks. Gabriel nodded and then looked at the bed, then Sam. He got into his own bed and rolled over on his side. Sam just shook his head as he went to his own bed and climbed into the bed, pulling up the covers he rolled over and watched Gabriel’s back to him. 

“Goodnight Gabriel.” Sam said. 

 

It was no more than two hours later when Gabriel woke up from another bad dream. This time, he was watching as Sam and Dean were hurting his little brother. He tried to get to them but his feet seemed stuck to the ground. The Empty that he had stayed in for seven years as the thing kept it’s form of...Sam and would tell him to go to sleep. Gabriel realized it was a dream, as he went to wipe away the stray tears from his face. He shook his head as he laid down back on the pillow. 

_ Dad. If your there. I don’t know what’s happening. What these feelings are that I am having for Sam? Are they normal? Is it normal to love a man? Daddy is it normal? Daddy am I normal? Daddy do you love me? _

He waited for Chuck to answer, but all he got was silence.  _  Just like always.  _ Gabriel thought as he felt more tears pouring down his face.  _ You never answer.  _

**~0~**

Dean mostly thought of;

_ Mom. _

_ Sam. _

_ Cas _

_ And dad. _

Dean was upset that his mother had left. He had dragged his father along with them and he didn’t care how much his father protested that he was his father and he didn’t need to be told what to do.

Dean said bull to that and drove to Iowa in three hours tops. Once he got to a small town where Sam and Gabriel where staying he pulled up to one of the local diners and put baby in park. Once he got out of the car with Castiel and John at his side he went into the diner. His eyes scanned until it found Sam and Gabriel. 

Castiel smiled lightly as he sat by his brother. Dean had been more distance with Castiel, although him and Cas had kissed that one night behind a bar, it was a drunken kiss. He remembers it.

_ He shoved Cas up against the wall. He looked at him and then kissed him. Castiel might be powerful, but he seemed to be submissive under his touch. Dean was always so soft to the people he did kiss. He needed to be light with him. Dean pinned his wrists softly on the hard brick wall and kissed him.  _

_ “Dean..” Castiel whispered.  _

_ Dean. He was full on making out with a guy.  _

_ Dean.  _

_ Dean! _

“Huh?” Dean asked as he seemed startled out of his own dream.

“We found this woman, named Beth, apparently she worked with the woman who just passed away, Oliva…” Sam said. He had his computer out on the table. Gabriel’s hair was pinned up in another high bun. Dean looked at him up and down for a second then looked to Castiel.

“We can find Beth, if we can seek her out and find out where she works.” Gabriel chirping in as well. 

 

The Impala rolled up to the building. Dean put Baby in park and got out of the car. Gabriel and Sam had beat them. Dean watched as Gabriel was leaning back on the Dodge Charger he was smiling at Sam, brushing back his hair behind his ear. 

_ That son of a bitch. _ Dean thought as he cleared his throat as he walked over to the two. “We should get inside.” He said turned around and walked to the doors.

“What the hell is that for?” Sam asked as he caught up with his brother. John, Castiel and Gabriel stayed in the back. 

“Don’t you see what he’s doing?” Dean whispered, jabbing a thumb behind him and at Gabriel.

“Um, talking?” Sam asked.

“First he tried to kill us. Then he killed me and messed you up for a months. Now he’s back, and dresses like a... _ woman _ !” Dean shot back as he opened the door to the building.

“Is that what you think of me?” Gabriel’s voice was small as he stood in the doorway of the building. “Just because the way I dress?” He asked. Gabriel looked at Sam then looked at Dean. 

“Gabriel he didn’t mean…” Sam began.

“Oh, I know what he means.” Gabriel snarled as he pushed his ways threw the doors and walked right past Sam and Dean.

Beth was a nice woman, told them about Oliva who went to in some detail about a family with a very religious background that lived off the grid. Beth also was into the Wicca magic. After she gave the address to the family’s home and some more information on the daughter dying. Dean went out to the Impala. Gabriel was still pissed at Dean and Sam. Castiel stuck to his brother’s side.

“Come on Cassie, we’re driving alone..” He said as he shook the keys to Dodge Charger in Sam’s face, then turned around and got in the car.

“Your mother gave me that same look...I slept on the couch that night.” John said as he smiled at his sons. Sam rolled his eyes as he got in the Impala. Dean started the car up and the Dodge Charger followed them, close but not too close.

 

**~0~**

Beth wasn’t bluffing when they said the family was off the grid. A green cattle gate with a sign that read.

**NO TRESPASSING**

 

The brother pulled the Impala off the road, followed by the dodge. Sam and Dean gave there father some extra clothes to change into. So they mostly looked like Social Services. Dean tried to get over the fence. Sam, John, Castiel and Gabriel went around the fence and watched Dean struggle to get over it and fall.

“You could have just gone around the gate..” Castiel began. Dean waved a hand at him as he got up.

“Yah, Yah. I know Cas.” He said. The five of them walked down the dirt road until the came upon a farmhouse. A woman was sweeping her front porch as she looked up and saw them.

“You’ve come back with your little...friends?” She asked in a very southern accent. “Abraham! Elijah!” She called. 

An older man, came out from behind the farmhouse. 

“I’ll take yah three on a tour, you two talk to my wife..how does that sound?” Abraham asked as he walked to them. Dean, John and Castiel went with Abraham who was talking about the social services.

Gabriel and Sam followed Gail was the mother’s name. She set them on a couch and scowled at Gabriel’s clothing.

“Do you know the Lord?” She asked them. Sam was about to open his mouth, but Gabriel already had  started talking.

“He left me. He left us all.” Gabriel said angrily. “Your daughter, Magda died from  pneumonia, right?”

“We let God try and heal her.” Gail said.

“No hospital?” Sam asked. 

“We don’t believe in them, God sent me a message after my daughter died.” She said.

“What kind of one was that?” Gabriel challenged. She rolled her eyes.

“That we needed to live here. That was the best for us.” She said. “Away from the public.”

“You refused help when she was sick, she suffered!” Gabriel stood up. Sam tried to pull him back down.

“God will send you to hell.” She said.

“I’ve seen hell.” Gabriel snarled.

“I think we answered enough questions..” Abraham said as he stood in the entryway of the living room. Dean, John, and Castiel stood watching them.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and past John and Castiel. Sam gave the couple a quick nod and they left. 

Once they were far enough away from them. Dean began to scold Gabriel. 

“You had to go and open your big mouth.” Dean snapped. Gabriel looked over his shoulder.

“They didn’t take care of there kid, that child abuse.” Gabriel spat back. Dean narrowed his eyes.

“What do you know about child abuse?” He asked.

“I know what John did to you, he left Sam alone put on a pedestal, while you took most of the blows.” He said. They all stopped, Dean bit into his lip and looked back to his father, then to Gabriel.

“Dean..” Sam started to say, but it was to late. Dean lunged at Gabriel. He let out a yelp as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and tossed him to the ground. Sam and Castiel where trying to break them apart. John stood there watching, not knowing what to do.

Gabriel squirmed in Dean’s arms as Dean was grabbing his shoulders and bashing his head into the dirt road. 

Dean finally felt the firm hands under his armpits dragging him away. Dean looked up and saw John hauling him away. Gabriel went limp in Castiel’s arms. Sam tried to touch his shoulder but Gabriel hissed at him and swatted it away.

 

Back in motel Gabriel sat on the bed playing with the silk nightgown. The back of his head hurt from what happened with Dean. Gabriel looked over to Sam who was drinking one of the beers.

“Sam...I’m..” He began. Sam turned to him.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault,” Sam said, “You have the right to be upset with Chuck.”

“My father is my business, and mine only.” Gabriel said as he laid down on the bed, turning on his side and had his back to Sam. 

_ Good talk.  _ Sam thought as he settled down in his bed and fell asleep.

 

Gabriel let the hot water soak into his bruises. Sam and Dean and John had gone to go investigate another killing of a young boy who worked at a local grocery store. Castiel thought it would be best if they stayed behind. Dean was still angry at Gabriel and of course the Archangel didn’t want anything to do with Dean at the moment. 

Gabriel got out of the shower, and got dressed in a long tee-shirt and leggings. Castiel looked at his brother for a moment then looked away.

“Why do you dress like that?” Castiel asked. Gabriel sat down on the floor next to his brother who was on the laptop. 

“Because some people like it.” Gabriel said.

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked his brother.

“You like Dean right?” Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded. 

“You know some people like it when you look nice, I heard Dean has a panty kink.” Gabriel said.

“Panty kink?” Castiel asked. Gabriel nodded.

“He likes panties, even when someone else is wearing them.” Gabriel said.

“How do you know this?” Castiel asked him.

“I’m your big brother. I  _ know _ everything!” He said as he wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and brought him closer.

 

Sam and Dean came back to the motel. Gabriel was on the computer playing a shooting game he was typing so fast on the keys it looked like he almost broke the damn thing. Dean looked over to see Castiel was watching TV. He walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. 

“Uh, hey Cas..” Dean said. 

“I am watching Scooby-Doo, It is a very entertaining show.” Castiel said. Dean noticed something on Cas’s face that seemed off.

“What’s on your face Cas?” Dean asked.

“Make-up, Gabriel put it on me.” Castiel said. Dean looked over to Gabriel who was still tapping on the computer had not slowed but he was staring at Dean with those honeycomb eyes. 

“Why did you do that?” Dean asked.

“I wanted it.” Castiel said calmly. “Anything on the case?”

“Uh, yeah but a boy just died the same way the girl died…” He said.

“Interesting.” Gabriel said as he continued to murder the computer. Sam bit into his lip and went over and took it from him. Gabriel looked hurt by it. 

“I said you could use my computer until we came back, now I need it back.” Sam said tapping on the computer and sat down  on the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t think it’s a ghost. They don’t use the same exact pattern. I didn’t see any signs of a ghost. None at all.” Sam said.

“So if it’s not a witch or a ghost, what else can it be?”  Dean asked.

“I’m going to find that out..” Sam said. “I’ll poke around tonight, do you want to come Gabriel?” Sam asked.

“Sure. As long as he’s not coming with us.” Gabriel said pointing to Dean.

 

**~0~**

Sam pulled up in the very back of the house. A long forgotten dirt road. He turned off the car and looked over to Gabriel.  “I didn’t have a clean pair of clothes.” Gabriel said as he looked down at his nightgown. 

“It’s okay. You get to guard the car while I’m gone...I’ll be back in a fifteen minutes top okay?” Sam asked as he went to get out car, Gabriel grabbed his arm. 

“You come back to me. You don’t die on me Winchester, I’ve lost people. I don’t want to lose you.” He whispered. Sam pulled away. 

“I’ll be fine..I swear.” He got out of the car and shut it lightly. Gabriel watched him walk to the little farm house.

Ten minutes went by. Gabriel kept checking his phone. He looked up to see if Sam was coming but then looked out his window to see a man standing there he smiled wickedly at him. He locked the door as the hands pressed against the glass.  _ He was safe in here...of course he was safe here… _

Then the glass broke and Gabriel felt the hands grab him and yank him violently out of the car.

 

Sam woke up to see a small young girl watching him. “You must be Magda.” Sam said. The girl nodded as he scooted closer to him.

“They made me do it, I have these powers, at first I thought I was crazy...then my mother found out and thought I was a spawn of Satan.” She said. “She locked me here...made me kill people who got close...made people who look like they don’t believe in God. Your little friend, the one who dresses like a woman...he might be in trouble..” She said. Just then the door opened and Gail walked in with ropes. “Wake up, we got two new guests…” She snarled as she went over to Sam trying him with the ropes and made him and Magda both walk up those stairs to the dining room. Sam’s heart dropped when he saw Gabriel tied up in a chair squirming. Gabriel saw Sam and looked down and started to cry. Magda watched Gabriel for a moment until she was shoved down in a chair. Sam looked at the family who had food already out on the table. He was shoved into a chair by Gail who tied his legs to the chair legs and tighten the ropes. 

“Now let's pray to our Lord.” Gail said as she took her husband's hand and grabbed Magda hand tightly. The brother, Elijah kept starting at his sister. 

“Why are we doin’ this mama? It's not right!” He cried. Then Abraham started to choke. Gail only watched as he choked and then fell backwards into the chair and he was dead.

“You killed him!” Sam cried. Gail turned to him. 

“We will finally be with God!” she cried out. Then that's when Magda slowly started to raise a knife from the table with her mind. Gail saw this. 

“Devil!” She cried.  Then Sam realized what Magda was. Just the same kind of powers he had while being high on Demon blood.

“Magda! Killing her won't do you any good!” Sam cried. Gail grabbed the knife in mid air to lunging at her but Elijah  jumped in the way, and the knife went right in his chest as he looked at his sister with fear then he toppled sideways as he fell over dead. Magda looked at her mother than Sam.

“Please, Magda don't do this.” Sam pleaded. The knife wobbled slowly and then fell to the floor. Magda looked at Sam. She then nodded. The police where coming. Gail turned around to hear the sirens. That's when Magda did one last thing, and gently pinned her mother to the wall. She screamed about God and how she was going to hell.

**~0~**

It turns out Dean called the police. After being gone to long. The police sorted it out as a mother killing her husband and son, while abusing her daughter and kidnapping two FBI agents.

Sam had talked to her, told her that it was okay if she was different, and to call if anything happened. 

Dean had texted his mother multiple times.

“Great now I feel like a teenage girl.” He said. 

Gabriel and Castiel seemed to draw closer together as brothers and draw closer to the Winchester’s.

John didn't even come. He was too drunk. Missing his wife, his Mary…

What the brothers didn't know was that someone was following them. Cleaning up after there mess.

That meant, killing Magda.


	5. Celebrating the Life of Asa Foxx

Gabriel never knew how happy Dean Winchester could be until this very moment. The brothers went out hunting down some pocket watch that carried the horrible ruthless Jewish killing man, Adolf  Hitler. Gabriel stayed with John and Castiel as they would watch the basketball games on the afternoon television. John Winchester was a man of his own. He was quiet, then if you got him drinking. (Gabriel did, even though Castiel said wouldn't be the best idea.) he was fun to hang around, but he still had the same sadness that Sam and Dean would have after watching them for most of there lives. He looked at John.

"Your boys, are hero's John. They really are..." Gabriel whispered to a drunken father. He looked up to him.

"Nah. I got a faggot son. I didn't raise him like that." Then John would take a sip of beer. Gabriel looked away from John. He didn't speak to him again.

Dean killed Hitler and proudly told everyone in the bunker that he shot a Nazi. He was very proud of himself and even took a big swig from the 'special' whiskey. Gabriel smiled at Dean, but he still knew that happy-go-lucky man was sadness.

* * *

 

 Vince Vincente was not suicidal. Nor was he the world's best boyfriend to his now dead girlfriend. Well, his girlfriend had been dead for ten years and was slowly slipping into an even darker depression. Vince was currently pouring himself another drink, this would be his last he was through, he was going to die and be with his lover Jen.

"Vince."

He paused, could it be? No, he saw her corpse on the medal table, a bullet clean through the head.

"Vincey," Jen said as she stood by the window and walked over to him as he turned around. He started to weep.

"Jenny. My dear Jenny!" He whispered. "How..." He asked but she silenced him by holding his hands.

"We can be together. In Heaven," Her voice sweet and milky.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked.

Jen giggled. "No silly, I'm an angel, all you have to do is let me in. Say yes." She whispered, leaning towards him. Vince nodded. As he cupped her face pulling her closer.

"Yes. Yes," Both of the broken souls leaned in, Jenny glowing brightly, only to smile wickedly. Lucifer was in.

 

The next morning, Lucifer awoke to the sound of Vince's bandmates pounding on his door. He groaned as he sat up and looked at himself in the mirror and answered the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

Ben came in and hugged him. "Oh my! You're okay! Dude I thought you died!" He gave his bud another hard squeeze. Lucifer pulled away.

"Oh. I'm fine. Let's get the show rolling again." He said as he smirked his eyes flashing red.

* * *

 

 

**Emerson, Manitoba, 1980.**

_A young boy is running for his life through the woods as he looked back, a man with razor-sharp teeth chasing after him. He let out a gasp as he ran into a dead end. This was the end of his life. He was going to die right here. The werewolf lasted out at him, cutting his cheek. He let out a strangled scream just as a knife came down and cut off the ware wolf's head._

_Mary Winchester stood there, with her knife drawn._

_The boy's name was Asa. He liked this mystery woman. He snapped a photo of her as she started to drive away. He smiled as he knew what he wanted to be when he got older._

* * *

 

  ** _Emerson, Manitoba, 2017_**

_Asa Foxx fell alongside a tree, his eyes wide open with a surprised expression as blood trickled down from his forehead._

 

**Kansas**

Sam's phone rang he pulled away from his work and went to go and answer it.

"Hello?" He asked. Gabriel looked up from the book he was reading and watched Sam's expression change from a thin smile to a sudden frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that...yes...of course, Jody...We would love to come, do you mind if we bring some other guests? Yes. Of course, it's....a long story I'll tell you..when we get there..." Sam said quietly. "Yes, of course, you too. Goodbye..." Sam hung up the phone and looked over to Gabriel who shoved his book back in his face, blushing a deep pink.

"Dean!" Sam yelled across the bunker library. "Hey, Dean!"

"Yeah?" Dean asked as he came out of the kitchen with a beer bottle.

"Jody called and said one of the hunters...Asa Foxx passed away from a hunt and she wanted us to come because he apparently knew a lot of hunters." He said as he walked over to his brother.

"Yeah. I guess we can bring dad, maybe he knew some of them..what about Gabriel and Cas?" He asked.

"They can come too," Sam said.

"I would like that," Castiel said from behind, Dean whirled around putting a hand to his chest. "Jeez Cas, make some sort of sound!"

Gabriel snorted as he tossed his head back. Dean glared at him. Gabriel rolled his eyes at him, as Dean huffed out of the library. "So who's Jody?" Gabriel asked.

"Jody? Oh, she's a Sheriff and a hunter after her husband and son were killed by a werewolf we came and helped and that's how she met us. She's kind of like a mom to us, and she takes care of Alex and Claire." He said.

"Claire?" Gabriel asked, hearing that name before.

"Claire is my vessel's daughter before Lucifer blew him up into pieces," Castiel said. "She's a badass,"

Gabriel raised a brow at that but smiled and shook his head. "I'll get my stuff." with that he was already out of the room.

* * *

 

**Emerson, Manitoba**

The Impala rolled up to the wooden home. Jody stood outside with other cars parked in the driveway. Sam and Dean parked the car and got out of the car along with Gabriel, Castiel, and John.

"Glad you guys could make it. Who are you two?" She asked John and Gabriel.

"They call me Gabriel," Gabriel said looking at her and plastering a smile.

"As in the Archangel," Dean grumbled.

"The Archangel?" Jody asked. Gabriel smiled proudly.

"That's right! The one who told Mary she was pregnant with our Lord and Savior, Jesus." He said. John couldn't help but roll his eyes. Jody turned to him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"John Winchester." He said smiling at her. Jody went pale.

"But I thought you-" She began.

"Died? Yeah, I did for some time, but I'm fine now. I guess God's sister brought me and Mary back.." He said.

"Mary?" Jody gasped. John nodded.

"So who was this Asa Foxx guy?" Gabriel asked looking at Jody while raising an eyebrow.

"He was my son. And he lost his life to being a dirty hunter." An older looking woman said angrily as she walked off the steps of the porch and over to Sam and Dean.

"Oh great, another momma who has issues, don't tell me - he's locked up in the basement Cuz' it's God's plan?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"Gabriel!" Castiel scolded him like a child reaching out to touch his shoulder but thought better of it when Gabriel flinched away from his touch. "I'm sorry my brother has a big mouth and can't really shut it when it's appropriate."

"Hey!" Castiel looked at him and shrugged.

* * *

 

Once in the household. There where four other hunters.

Two twins sitting together on the couch, and two others men who seemed at awe.

"Your...Dean Winchester...The legendary hunter! I'm Elvis!" He said holding out his hand. Dean looked at him and bit into his lip. "Ah. Thanks..." He said shaking the man's hand. The other man turned to Sam. "You were possessed by Lucifer!" He said. Gabriel frowned slightly. Sam looked at Gabriel. "My name is Bucky Sims, this fella over here Randy Bull," Bucky said.

"Did you know Asa?" Bucky asked.

Dean shook his head. John cleared his throat. "I actually met him, once when I was doing a hunt with Bobby." He said. Bucky nodded as Sam went over to the two twins with dark skin.  
Alicia and Max Banes sat on the couch. Alicia brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Sam. "Well hello there." She said. Sam smiled and did his small wave.  "We've heard about your headbutts with Rowena. Our mother is a witch, she taught us how to hunt..." Alicia said.  
"The bad ones," Max said calmly.   
It was a few hours into the service, everyone telling stories about hunts. That's when there was a knock on the door. Jody went over to go and answer it when she gasped. Mary Winchester walked into the room. She wasn't expecting her sons and husband to be there. She paused at the doorway into the living room.  
"Mary?" John asked.  Sam and Dean stood in awe. Gabriel looked over at Castiel and then Mary.   
"Why are you here?" Dean snapped. Sam looked at Dean angrily.   
"Dean!" Sam said upset.   
"You know what, I need a break,"  Dean said passing his mother as he went outside and slammed the door shut. After a few minutes, John went over to Mary, he grasped her hands, as tears were streaming down her face.  
"I know he's angry. But he'll cool off and come back, he always does." John said as he cupped her face and brought his lips to hers.   
Bucky smirked. "I honestly thought he would, like never leave." He said. They turned to Bucky. He smiled his eyes went black. John yanked Mary away from where he reached out to grab her.   
"Honestly, John we worked together. I thought we were pals?" He said in a deep southern accent.   
John turned to Bucky. "No, not anymore." He snarled as he pulled out his knife and then that's when the lights went out. A few seconds later the lights came back on and Bucky had everyone pointing a weapon at him. "Whoa!" He said upset. "What the hell?!" He squawked as he held up his hands. "Now wait, what's happening?" Sam bit back on his cheek.  
"Maybe it switched bodies?" Sam asked. Everyone looked around at one another.   
"So how will we know?" Jody asked looking around at everyone. That's when the door was being pounded on, Sam went over to the door and tried to open when different symbols. Making the door unable to open.  
"Sammy? What's going on?" Dean yelled through the door.   
"Oh Dean, he can't hear you." Said a soft voice. Dean knew that voice. He whirled around to face Billy.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. She smiled and shook her head, her dark curls bouncing around her. She looked up to the man.  
"I only come when there is a death." She said smiling. Dean's eyes widened. Billie laughed. "Don't worry Dean, it's not your angel."

Sam told everyone to calm down. "Look, let's set a trap and have everyone in the living room."  Max and his sister nodded, as they began to help make a pentagram with ash from the fireplace, but Max was making it differently.  
"Um," Sam began, but Max looked up at him.  
¨It´s better, the pentagram is stronger. When made with the ash of the fireplace, it´s a witch thing.¨  
¨Alright...¨ He said. Mary and Gabriel went to the weapon room to find a demon blade.   
¨I´m sorry Dean left.¨ Gabriel said. Mary looked over her shoulder at him.   
"He is just being," She paused, ´´headstrong.´´ She found an angel blade.   Gabriel looked at the blade for a moment and then after that and looked up at Mary. They both went to the living room where Alicia punched her brother Max in the face.    
"This is going to be so much fun!" She said. Sam was muttering out the Latin words as the demon arched her back and left throughout the fireplace.  
"Is it gone?" Lorraine Foxx asked.   
Dean came through the door and she screamed, not because Dean jumped through her door, because Elvis's neck took a scary 360 turn, the sicking snap of the man´s neck and he fell down.  
¨Oh crap, that is gonna hurt in the morning.¨ He said. Sam glared at him giving him the bitch face #24.  
¨Oh god, what do we do now?¨ Lorraine asked.   
                                                     

* * *

  
There were a lot of things that happened in those moments of hell. Finding out the twins where Asa's. Finding out a little bit more about Mary and how she helped Asa and how she came to his aid in crisis while Dean was still a baby.    
Dean wanted Mary to be back home with them in the bunker, but she simply shook her head and told them that she just needed a little bit more time.   
As the five men got into the Impala and shut the doors it was silent.   
"Are you going to be okay Dean?" Castiel asked.  Dean licked his lips, something he usually did when he was thinking really hard about something.  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
